A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device as typified by a floating gate NAND memory is provided with not only memory cells and peripheral circuits, but also electrode pads for wire bonding. To such an electrode pad, a metal wire is bonded by a bonding tool.
However, if the strength below the electrode pad is insufficient in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, impact of the bonding tool on the electrode pad may destroy the layer below the electrode pad. In view of preventing this destruction, wirings and device elements cannot be placed below the electrode pad. This limits downsizing of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.